Of The Sky Episode 15 / Transcript
The episode starts at the fortress of the villains, the place where the villains stay on earth, or more correctly in Feather-Castletown, Japan. Some people were already wondering where it came from, since it just appeared out of nowhere. A zoom to the inside of it, shows us, that today almost every one of the villains was gone. Except for two. Break, who was raging about her defeat lately. And Low, who seemed to be day dreaming or something. Whatever it was, it kept him ‘busy’. “Why did you do that?” Break asked raging as she appeared behind him. With a calm and not caring voice, Low answered: “What did I do?” It didn’t sound happy, angry or sad but only neutral. “I know you did it. You know, using that power takes a lot of your force, especially for a weakling like you!” Break started, not waiting for an answer, she continued. “You might not be able to create any Katahowas today. Which is too bad. Don’t you think?” She asked, probably waiting for an answer, but the only answer she got was “What did I do?” repeating the same question Low asked a moment earlier. He probably didn’t even realize that he’s been asked things. “Anyway.” He turned around, ignoring Break. “I need to go.” He said and left. Break however didn’t dare to just look in the direction he went and disappeared herself. OPENING After the opening sequence, a view over Feather-Castletown was shown. It was pretty sunny and it didn’t feel like autumn at all. More like summer. “Look at the sun!” Amber said, enjoying herself. “This is an autumn miracle!” She called. Emerald started laughing. “Now don’t act like this never happens at all.” She answered with a smile. “Yeah, remember, we had bright sunshine last winter. And back then we had snow laying everywhere!” Sapphire added. Amber turned to the others. “I know, but still, I enjoy every second of sunlight!” She said with closed eyes. “And if it starts raining now, we will see a beautiful rainbow!” Topaz added. “Oh please no rain! If it starts raining, we can’t spend the day outside.” Amber said. The thought of having rain and sun might be nice, but she has never been a that big fan of rain. “We can still stay outside, we just might get wet.” Sapphire answered. “Enough with the random talk!” Ruby said laughing. Then she looked at Diamond. “He, Diamond.” She said. Diamond looked up, pretty surprised. “You seem so calm – calmer than usual… and that for a while now.” Ruby said a bit worried but also curious. “What?” Diamond asked surprised. “No, I-I’m ok.” She smiled. But her smile didn’t seem real, since she probably just wanted to stop Ruby asking her about that one thing. That one thing she can’t explain herself. “I see… if you say so…” Ruby answered, not smiling but with a natural expression. From her reaction you could tell, that she didn’t really believe her. And the other reacted similar to Ruby. “Diamond is just thinking.” White answered for Diamond, who couldn’t. Or it seemed so. “Thinking?” Amber wondered. “About what?” she added. The girls stopped walking, with Diamond trying to shut White down. She was holding a hand before White’s mouth, but she was still hearable. “It’s a heart thing, I guess.” White answered. Diamond then got a little nervous. “Ehm… I-I need… I mean I just… I will join you later!” Diamond said and started walking away from the group. “Diamond… wait!” Emerald said, but she was already gone. Diamond was faster then she usually would be. That and the ‘heart thing’ surprised the others. “A heart thing. What could White mean? Or more importantly, who?” Ruby wondered. And then Diamond was walking towards the feather plazza. She was talking to White, but calm enough that nobody would notice it. “White you can’t tell them.” Diamond said. “Why not, they’re our friends.” White wondered. “I know that… but it’s just that… You know… they wouldn’t understand it. I think they would call it forbidden love or something.” Diamond answered with a bit sad voice. “Though I don’t know if you can even call it love.” She added. “And... there are just so many things I don’t get.” Diamond said. It sounded like she and White were in some kind of discussion, so Diamond didn’t watch were she was going. But then White looked around. “Look, Diamond, we reached the feather plazza ~shiroi.” White said. Diamond turned to the fountain that was located in the middle of the plazza. Of course there were more than just one at the plazza, but this one was the biggest and as said, the one located in the middle of it. “Look, White! This fountain is said to be as old as the castle.” Diamond said with a smile. “No one is really sure about when the castle has been built. But they know that it has always been there. Some people also think that it was a present from heaven.” She smiled. “Sure a nice thought, right? But I’m sure it was built by humans and not by… I don’t know… angels.” Diamond almost started laughing but then she suddenly looked into a familiar face. One that she really didn’t expect to see again. That one face was at least as surprised as Diamond, if not even more. “It’s you.” Diamond said. The wind was softly caring her hair. She then softly smiled. “The name was Low, right?” She asked. “Yeah.” He nodded. Both stopped to look so surprised. And no one seemed to be able to say something. Like there was nothing to talk about at all. But Diamond didn’t seem to want to transform, as well as Low didn’t even try to attack. “So, what are you doing here…?” Diamond tried to start a conversation, though it sure wasn’t easy to do so. “Just getting some fresh air.” He answered short. “I really didn’t think…” He started but then stopped again. A while later however, he finished his sentence. “I really didn’t think I’d see you again… I mean without having to fight you.” A little bit surprised, Diamond looked at him but then smiled and said: “Yeah, I was afraid of that too.” Both then smiled, not at each other but they smiled. “Diamond, look ~shiroi.” White showed her that her friends have arrived the feather plazza by now. But they weren’t looking into their direction, yet. Diamond was a bit worried and wasn’t sure what to do. Should she go to her friends either acting like nothing happened? Should she start attacking or should she just leave. Meeting up with her friends would have been the right decision in this case. However, Diamond grabbed Low’s hand, said “Come!” and started to ran in the opposite direction. “What…? Where are you going?” Low asked, surprised that he has been dragged by Diamond. “Doesn’t matter.” Diamond answered and suddenly stopped running. “I just don’t want my friends to… ruin this… I guess.” She said. Though this was probably a pretty awkward moment, she didn’t blush. Not even a bit. However, Low did, for some reason. “So, I might show you around a bit!” Diamond said smiling, and surprising him a lot. “I mean, I know you have seen the Nijiiro Private Middle School by now and the Nijiiro Kaigan. But this town has so much more that is worth a visit!” Diamond said excited. “And it is a good way to avoid my friends. You don’t seem to be in fight mood either, so what do you think?” She said, almost having sparkling eyes. But her calm elegance covered them pretty good. “I… guess so…” he said, to the ‘no fight’ part. “Ok. Why not.” He said. He really had no intentions to meet up with the other girls. Or at least not with those he fought lately. But everyone else is like that anyway. Meeting up with anyone would just be worse for him at the moment. And besides that, he kinda likes her company. “Nuh… Where did Diamond go?” Sapphire wondered. “I'm starting to get worried about her.” She added and the others nodded. “I’m sure she is fine. I mean White is with her, if anything happens, she can transform and then we’ll know where she is. Don’t worry guys.” Emerald said. But it was obvious that she was worried herself. “Emerald is right, but still…” Ruby said. “Shouldn’t we stick together, as a team? As friends? And if someone feels different, as in sad or something, shouldn’t we do everything we can to cheer her up?” Ruby wondered. “Is it still the ‘heart thing’ White noticed?” Topaz wondered and Ruby nodded: “It’s a mystery isn’t it?” Sapphire looked at Ruby and it seemed like she was thinking. “Maybe we should make a break and continue later?” She asked. “This is the most centered place of our town. Let’s sit down at the fountain and search later. Who knows, maybe she has caught up with us until then.” Amber nodded. “Sounds like a good plan.” So the girls went to the fountain and sat down. Meanwhile, Diamond and Low arrived at the Path of Music. It fully recovered from Blank’s attack lately. “Just look! It’s almost like nothing happened and the music is as beautiful as always.” Diamond smiled. “You mean with ‘happened’ that one of the others attacked this place?” Low wondered. Diamond nodded to answer his question. “Then it must have been Blank. He literally hates music.” Low said smiling. “Interesting.” Diamond said. “How do you know?” “Oh well…” Low searched for an answer. Was it a good idea, to tell her now, that he likes to tease others? “Someone told me…” He said, avoiding the truth. “Or more like, I found it out myself.” Diamond smiled. “So you picking on those who are in your team?” She started laughing. “I don’t pick on them!” He said protecting himself. “After all, I’m the youngest. I’m the one being picked on. I just know how to defend myself!” “Right. Sorry.” She said gently. Turning around with him, looking at the ocean side. “The beach isn’t far away from this place. Also a small part of the beach is located here. Music fans call that part the harmony beach since you can hear the beautiful music there too. But officially it is part of the Nijiiro Kaigan.” Diamond explained. “I see, so that is the place I saw from the Kaigan when I was… I mean when I visited it the last time.” Low said, looking down to Diamond. “You know. You might not seem like it, but you are pretty energetic and always cheering. You actually seem more like the calm person.” Diamond looked up, seeing that he slightly blushed. “So? Then you are not the hard dude, as you appear or act like!” She answered. “You get embarrassed easily and have a good sense of humor. So tell me, why are you doing such bad things?” She really wondered. “I kinda have to…” he said. “I might tell you soon… or something.” He said. It seemed to be hard for him to talk about such things or reasons. “I see. I’m fine with that!” Diamond smiled. Ready to get to the next location, Diamond walked to the other side. But she stumbled upon a pretty big stone. She thought she would have a hurting landing right now, but she actually was saved from falling. Saved from Low. He dragged her up again so that he hold her almost like in a hug. “I-uh…” Diamond said. “Thank you.” She said pushing him away from herself. “Let’s get to the MIKAN~PAN.” She smiled. “It’s a pretty famous bakery here and it is owned by Amber’s aunt. Too bad that is closed today.” Diamond said. “Bakery?” Low repeated. “Yeah… too bad…” He sounded really said saying that. “But that’s alright. Amber sure has something at home… I mean… I can ask her!” Diamond said offering. But he shook his head. “No, it’s OK. Let’s go.” Almost at the MIKAN~PAN, the two got surprised by the remaining of the Sky team, but they weren’t transformed, yet. It was sure that as soon as they saw Low, they would be ready to transform. “Diamond!” Sapphire shouted. “There you are… and you aren’t alone…” Emerald added but with rather surprised than in the mood of transforming. “Isn’t that…?” Ruby wondered. “No, guys its ok. Really.” Diamond said, not letting Ruby finish her sentence. And it seemed right after all, since Low really did nothing. He probably got himself ready to flee as soon as one of the girls tried to attack, but nothing else. But then another group appeared behind them. It was a few of the other villains. The group was more like a trio consisting of Break, Void and Time. “So there you have been the whole time, Low!” Time shouted and Low turned around, surprised and a bit scared. “Go away!” He shouted, not sure about what happened next, but he actually didn’t want to find out. “Why? So that you can play friends with the enemy? Don’t you dare!” Break shouted as answer and together with the others she created a barrier between them and the girls. Between Low and Diamond. “No.” Diamond whispered. She has been dragged back from the barrier by her friends and Low by Void. “Let go of me!” Low shouted with getting no reaction from Void. “Don’t worry. We will make sure this won’t happen again!” Break shouted and the villains disappeared. All of them. And with them, the barrier was gone. The girls stared at a whole lot of nothing now. “What happened?” Amber wondered. Diamond slightly pushed the others away from her. She didn’t say anything, but had very sad expressions. Then she did turn to them. “This was the best day so far.” She said with a sad voice. “White is right. It IS a heart thing. And the heart thing is called.” She paused for a second, probably thinking about saying or not. But then she said it: “Love.” With this word and shocked as well as surprised expressions of the other girls, this episode ended. ENDING Category:Transcripts